At the current stage, speech recognition technologies are more widely applied to mobile terminals, for example, speech input and speech control. However, ambient noise and ambient interference affect speech recognition and reduce a rate at which a mobile terminal recognizes speech. To eliminate impact of ambient noise and ambient interference on speech recognition, a microphone array may be installed on a mobile terminal, and the mobile terminal performs a synchronous addition operation on acquired voice signals to strengthen target voice, or may perform a synchronous subtraction operation on voice signals acquired by the microphone array to suppress noise, so as to recognize the processed voice signals.
However, when a distance between a user and a mobile terminal is relatively long, it is difficult to distinguish voice of the user and ambient noise, and the mobile terminal usually processes the voice of the user as ambient noise, which results in that a recognition rate of a processed speech signal decreases.